The Psychiatrist and the Psychopath
by zozeek
Summary: Olive is a psychiatrist and Enoch is a patient. through this journey we uncover some disturbing secrets from both parties. this fic is not for the lighthearted. it will be filled with disturbing content. rated M.
1. Authors note

The Psychiatrist and the Psychopath

Hi Guys! So this is a new fanfic I'm going to be writing. It's an Enolive Fic.( MOVIE BASED)

I just wanted to leave a disclaimer here though. It will be rated M for language, scenes of torture, disturbing content, and some possible sexual references. This isn't for the lighthearted. This fic will be revolving mental illness. I am NOT romanticizing it at all. I know how it feels because I suffer from mental illness as well. I hope you enjoy this fic. I

only own any OC's that I mention. The rest of the characters are property of Ransom Riggs.

Xoxoxo~ Zo


	2. The Box is Full of Lies

The Box is Full of Lies

Olive Abroholos Elephanta was a psychiatrist who had specialized in many cases. At the young age of 21 she had completed an internship at the department of mental health under Doctor Alma Peregrine. At the age of 23 she was in a steady position at her was not a quitter, damn it.

Enoch O'Connor was one of the most troubled patients that she had ever had the privilege to doctor. Enoch was 25 and extremely troubled. Well, more like a damn psychopath.

On the day of September 2nd, 2010 Olive received a phone call about this very special patient. " Miss, Elephanta, are you aware of what this patient may do to you?" One of the men in charge of reception had repeatedly tried to warn her.

"are you aware what my job is, Millard?" Olive retorted back, shaking her mane of ginger hair in disappointment.

" well uh, I wasn't sure if you were used to people like this"

" I literally work in a mental institution. Now let me see this file." Olive reached out to grab the pale yellow folder from his fingers. Millard reluctantly handed it over to her.

Olive began to scan through the initial patient screening, eyes widening. " well, this man has quite the record huh" she hummed, shooing Millard back to his desk. Olive began to study this patient. His name was Enoch O'Connor and he was 25. The file began to explain with what he had told the authorities in detail. Olive flicked through about multiple pages of document explaining what he had done to his victims. Enoch believed that voices told him to kill people and to basically 'play' with their bodies. The file had reported that He had no remorse for any of his victims. That labeled him as a psychopath.

Olive pushed herself back from her desk, gathering her file and a pen. It was around 11:30 now which meant she was going to go in and talk to Enoch before deciding what path to take In treating him. Olive walked out of her office and locked the door, smiling to herself. Turning on her heels, the tall redhead headed down the hallway and swiped her keycard to get into the ward. The dimly lit hallway greeted her as she had locked herself in. This security was very much needed considering the institution housed some of the most vile people you could Imagine. As the young doctor headed down the hallway, she heard many of the patients yell at her. Most of them loved to bribe, or do anything that they could to get out of their rooms. Once she had stopped in front of room 85, she pulled her keycard out and swiped it, turning the knob and locking herself into the room. On the bed sat a tall man with unruly curls and deep amber eyes. He would Have been handsome if she didn't know what he had done.

" Hello, I'm Doctor Elephanta and I will be in charge of your care here." Olive began, pulling a chair to sit near him. Enoch's eyes darkened and his lips pulled in a smirk. " 'm Enoch" he greeted back, his Scottish accent extremely thick. Olive nodded, pulling her notes out as she began to make some notes about his body language and behaviour immediately. " I got lucky with a hot doctor, damn. You can examine me anytime" Enoch chuckled, glancing down at her body, stopping at her thighs to admire her legs. Olive cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter " although that is flattering, it isn't appropriate to flirt with your doctor" olive retorted back, glancing at him. " don't give a shit, you're hot, so how old are ye?" He asked, trying to turn the attention onto Olive. " I'm going to pretend you didn't ask that. I'm the one who asks questions, your Job is to answer them." The dark haired man just smiled brightly, revealing his gorgeously white teeth. " Mr. O'Connor can you tell me a bit about yourself?" " I'm single. I'm an Aries and I'm pleased to meet you, babe." Olive scoffed, shaking her head" that is NOT what I meant. I wanted to know about why you're here. What did you do?"

Enoch got close to Olive, smirking a bit. " oh? You mean those people I killed? That was fun. You should have heard their screams" he giggled gleefully, eyes glazing as if the thought pleasured him. Olive wrote down in her notes a few more things before slamming her notebook closed. " that's quite enough, Mr.O'Connor. I will meet with you tomorrow when you Fix your attitude. " she snapped at him, pulling her skirt down a little bit, beginning to feel uncomfortable around him. Enoch chuckled again " oh babe, you just get me going!" He smirked.

" goodbye." Olive said curtly, making sure to lock the doors behind her as she left.

Authirs Note:

tell me what you guys think of the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love a sassy Enoch.

Xoxoxox~ Zo


	3. Cafeteria Discussions

Cafeteria discussions

Two days after Enoch and Olive's first encounter they met again. Olive was down in the cafeteria at 12:45 for lunch when Enoch had ran into her. Enoch didn't run into her, more as he catcalled her. Olive looked over, noticing that Enoch was sitting around a group of what she had guessed were his friends.

Enoch smirked a bit to himself, nudging one of his friends named Hugh. " see that bird over there with the long legs and the skirt? That's me doctor" he chuckled softly. " oh? She's quite fit. Too bad she wouldn't go for a sicko like you eh?" Hugh shrugged casually. Everybody pretty much knew what Enoch had done, some people such as his own mates weren't scared of him but there were others that Enoch could easily intimidate by shooting one of his famous devilish grins. " oh, she will be mine sooner or later. I get what I want and I want her" he chuckled darkly while Hugh snickered to himself.

Olive sat down at a table with a few of her co-workers, , and a fellow doctor Emma Bloom. Emma was in charge of the children mainly. " so how was your day?" Emma asked, picking at her sandwich slightly. " it was alright, I've not had any issues with patients today" Olive replied as she bit into her sandwich. " no issues with that Emmet or whatever his name is?" " Enoch, and no. I haven't seen him since that incident. It's a little creepy for me considering he's a sexual sadist. I want to help him though" olive hummed " he could have been a good person if it wasn't for him doing what he did to his victims." She replied, finishing her food and binning her tray. " I'm off to finish my paperwork "

Olive turned the corner into one of the hallways where the patients were lead back up to their floor. Enoch had followed her in hopes of getting her alone. He felt like he should talk to her.

" OI!" He yelled after her. Olive turned her body, glancing at the tall man in front of her. "yes?" She asked, her eyebrow raising. "

hiya, miss, how was your lunch?" " quite alright" she nodded and sighed " shouldn't you have a guard with you, so you could be put in your room?" She said, continuing her journey down the hallway.

Enoch slammed her body against one of the walls, laughing " no love, that's what you're here for, you're going to be my favourite one to fuck around with I think." Olive groaned under his grip, noticing he was definitely stronger than she was. " come on, Enoch. Let me go, I promise I won't tell anybody about this if you let me go and let me escort you back to your room." He shook his head, laughing again " you don't think I'm that thick do you?" " I think you're very intelligent. Which is why I want to help you. Now will you please let me go?" Enoch's grip loosened on her after another moment, he huffed and straightened up. " fine. Have it your way. Let's go." Olive nodded and grabbed her key, going to the room he was assigned to, unlocking it and watching him go in before she locked him in.

 _That was way too close. I could've died._

From that day on, Olive had vowed to start back up at the gym, she didn't want to be put in that position anymore. olive walked back into her office, made sure that the security cameras were on and the guards knew which rooms to watch out for.


	4. The Session

Chapter 3: The Session

Enoch's first full week of being in the institution went by quickly. By the next Friday, it was session time again. Enoch was supposed to have a therapy session every day considering he was a high alert patient, but Olive was busy with other patients so he got switched over to once a week until everything had calmed down.

Olive sat down at her desk at 7 am sharp. She was a very punctual Person and liked to arrive early to everything .If you're not early, you're late her mother had always told her. Olive scanned through her appointment times, smiling. Her first few patients were very unproblematic. Olive enjoyed her patients because she liked to help them. The patients were diagnosed with many things from Anxiety to eating disorders. The mornings is when Olive dealt with the patients who were not in the ward.

Enoch smirked to himself as he sat up in his bed. It was Friday, a great day because he got to see his hot doctor again. Enoch wasn't going to lie, he had some vulgar thoughts about his doctor, but hey, she was young and hot as fuck. Enoch wasn't going to lie, his voices decided to fuck around with him at night mainly. Enoch smiled slightly when he heard Olive's soft British accent. Olive laughed at one of the other doctors, unable to quite hear what they said to each other, he just groaned softly.

"alright, Doctor let's get this over with, yeah?" Enoch mumbled as Olive finally unlocked his door. " patience, Enoch. I'm coming" she grinned back at him, sitting down at her usual spot. " oh yeah, you will be" he smirked devilishly, making olives eyes roll. " enough of this sexual talk, come on now. We're here to be serious." Olive smiled and pulled her pen out of her coat.

" so, will you tell me what's been going on today, now?"

" Yeah, what do you wanna know"

" how you're feeling, how your voices are.. just all of that"

Enoch took a deep breath and sighed softly. " the voices have been talking nonstop.. I don't know what to do about it" he pouted trying to pull some sympathy out of the red headed woman. She didn't answer, but nodded.

" okay, we'll discuss that more in a minute. How have you been adjusting?"

" why don't you tell me how you're doing since our chat?" He smirked, watching Olive squirm uncomfortably in her seat. Olive rubbed her collarbone slowly, the bruise that was decorating her skin felt even more painful than before.

" I'm alright, just.. sore from you pushing me against that wall" she mumbled back, writing down notes about his actions.

" will you tell me about any of your victims?"

" why should I tell you about them? I don't want your help!" He snapped, growling at her with his thick Scottish accent.

Olive nodded once more and sighed " fine, Im going to put in a prescription for your medicine. I'll come by on Monday to tell you about your dosage and to answer any questions. Please try not to misbehave anymore. I really want to help you, Enoch. I think I could help if you opened up to me" she whispered softly, standing up " I'll see you, Enoch. " she nodded and waved back at him.

Olive sighed, putting in her notes for the day, rubbing her temples. " I wish he would trust me.. he's the only patient I ever had that wouldn't trust me.. I don't know why" she mumbled to herself, signing again. " maybe I need some tea." Olive got up from her desk, gasping when she noticed the time. It was around 8 pm now, 3 hours passed the time she was supposed to be done with work. Olive knew she shouldn't wonder the halls but she wanted her tea so badly. Damn her and her tea obsession!

The hall was dimly lit now as Olive made her way down, her heels clicked across the floor and she perked up upon hearing a familiar voice. What was Enoch doing? Olive sighed, walking over to his room, peaking in and noticing him sitting with his back facing her, his face pressed against the wall as he mumbled to himself. Enoch grumbled and growled like an animal. Olive wasn't sure what was going on with him but it wasn't uncommon for it to happen with patients like this. Olive sighed, saying firmly but politely " Enoch? It's okay.. it's Dr. Elephanta.." she waited for a response. When he didn't respond, Olive unlocked the door, coming in and gently kneeling down " Enoch? Hey.. it's me.." she gently touched his shoulder.

Enoch snapped immediately, yelling and shoving her off of him. " DONT TOUCH ME YOU WHORE! THATS ALL YOULL EVER BE! " he yelled like a madman, shaking uncontrollably. " no! No! It's Olive! I'm the doctor! I'm here to help" Olive tried to soothe him, but was obviously going nowhere. Olive backed up slowly, waiting.

Enoch mumbled once more, now calm. " Olive? " he whispered, recognising the woman to be his doctor and not who he thought it was. " oh my god, I'm so sorry.. I didn't.. oh.. " he whispered, Walking over and grabbing her wrists gently in his own. The gesture was extremely delicate and unfamiliar to him but he felt as if he needed to comfort her. " I hurt you? Again?" He asked, stroking her smooth skin gently. Olive swallowed and looked up into his Amber eyes, biting her lip. " I'm fine. Don't worry.. I.. Yeah.." She stammered and broke away, practically running out of the room.

Oh shit! I can't feel this way about a patient!


	5. Bump in the Night

Chapter 4: Bump in the Night

The weekend had finally arrived. It was a typical cold and rainy day for London. Olive loves to get up early and have her cup of tea, watching the rain fall.

This particular morning, however she was awoken by a phone call. Olive grunted as she opened her eyes, picking her phone up to check the caller ID. Once olive's eyes had adjusted to the light, she had realized it was Emma who called her so, she sat up and answered.

" Emma? Why are you calling me at.." she trailed off, glancing at the alarm clock by her bed " BLOODY FIVE AM!" She screeched. She loved getting up early, but that time was pushing it.

" Shut the hell up and open your door. I'm here."

Olive rubbed her eyes and hung up. Her dainty feet hit the cold tile floor as she made her way to the door. unlocking it for her blonde friend.

" why.." Olive whined as Emma giggled and turned on every light in the flat that she could find.

" Shh. We're going to have a girls day out today"

" Its Saturday! I see you every damn day! Why do I have to spend the whole Saturday with you" Olive whined, being extremely grumpy.

" I said hush! Go get dressed"

" But.."

" I said HUSH"

" LISTEN TO ME FIRST" Olive argued back. " okay fine! What"

" Its five am.. nothing is open.. and why are you even up now?"

" No reason.."

" did you have a fight with Jake?"

" No. I did NOT "

" tell the truth.."

" okay! Jesus. Yes. I did. We argued!"

" do you wanna talk about it? Get a cuppa and sit on the sofa?"

" can we just watch some films until later and go out to grab Brekkie?"

" I love you, but no. I'm sleeping"

With that, Olive handed Emma the remote to the tv and walked back into her room, throwing the duvet on top of her and falling back asleep.

For the second time today, Olive had been woken up by Emma.

" Olive, its 8. Get your lazy ass up and shower and let's go get food. I'm starving." Emma whined, jumping on the redhead. Olive lifted her head, smirking as she launched one of her pillows at her. This caused Emma to squeal and nearly fall off of the bed. " Im awake, you nonce. " she laughed, getting up and pushing Emma out " no. You can't pick my clothes. Do not try to set me up with any cute guy at the café or whatever it is you like to do. We're having a girls day. Nothing more. "

" you're no fun."

" deal with it." Olive pushed the bathroom door shut as she went to shower.

Emma of course, wasn't going to listen to her friend as she pulled out a pair of jeans, some black winter boots, a long sleeved body suit and a pea coat. Emma giggled, knocking on the door " hurry, I laid your outfit out. Don't argue with me. You have cute clothes, so wear them" Emma walked out to go finish preparing herself for the day.

By 9:00 both girls were finally ready for their day. Olive stepped out with her keys in hand. Her handbag In the other, humming as she locked her door. " so, you going to tell me about that new patient of yours?" Emma smirked as she linked her arm with Olive's.

" maybe later. I don't wanna talk about Enoch in public. Don't think people would appreciate it."

" oh? Is he THAT bad?"

" yes, and no."

Emma tugged on Olive's arm again. " that's nit fair!"

shh. I said I'll tell you after. When we come back we can out films on and talk about it, okay?"

Emma nodded as the pair pulled up to a café that was fairly close to Olive's flat.

Authors note:

Hi! I'm so so sorry I haven't been able to update recently. I've been trying to write this chapter for a few weeks and every single time I hated it. Ive been busy with Uni work and other personal things.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Xoxoxo~ Zo


	6. Day Out

Chapter 5: Day out

Emma and Olive sat at a small table in one of the corners of the café. Olive smiled a bit, sipping her tea.

" so, why are you and Jake fighting now?" Olive narrowed her eyes, putting her fork and knife down to stare at the blonde.

" well I got mad at Jake, you know how he's been travelling all around the world and stuff for his job, yeah?"

Olive nodded.

" well there was pictures of him on Facebook, I thought he was cheating but apparently it was some of his relatives I wasn't aware of." Emma scoffed, pulling up Facebook on her phone to prove her point to Olive. Olive just nodded in response

" well, that's fair.. you didn't know.." Olive said softly.

" Yeah. So I came round to yours"

"That's alright."

Olive sighed a bit, imagining for a brief moment what it would be like for herself to be in a happy relationship. Her mind drifted to herself sitting with Enoch in this very cafe, hands intertwined and talking about anything and everything. Olive's face began to turn bright red which of course, made Emma smack the shit out of her arm.

" EARTH TO OLIVE HELLOOOO!"

Olive jerked a Bit, catching her mug moments before it fell off the table

" I'm sorry! Uh. Sorry. What were you saying?"

" okay. Who is it"

" what?"

" You're daydreaming. What boy is it. Is he here?"

" NO! Drop it Em."

Emma sighed " please explain later"

" promise."

The girls had spent the rest of their time together exploring, shopping and catching up. 3 pm finally hit and both girls were ready for a cozy night in.

" you're sure you don't mind me spending the night again and going back tomorrow?" Emma asked. Olive shook her head " no. Now that you're here we're doing a pamper night. I'll run you a nice bath, and we can be typical women" she laughed, pulling her flat keys out. She unlocked the color and pushed it open. "Come on then. You sit and I'll make a cup of tea."

Olive walked over and filled her kettle with water, sitting it down and preparing the tea. Emma sat and sighed a bit. " think I should tell Jake where I've been?" Olive poked her head out. " yes. I think you should tell him. Don't be an idiot and make him worry about where you've been." Olive disappeared then reappeared with two mugs, smiling " take your makeup off. I'll go run a bath for you" she grabbed the blondes skinny arm and pulled her up to the bathroom, making a very bubbly warm bath. Olive handed her a pot with a clay face mask. " humor me and please relax for once In your life. You say I'm uptight but Christ, you're being so difficult!" Emma finally agreed after a few extra minutes of the pair arguing about relaxation. Olive smirked, knowing she won. " relax. I'll be out here. I'll order a takeaway. Chinese sound good?" She got a sigh of relief in response, knowing Emma was in the bath and letting the stress ooze out of her pores.

Olive looked down at her work files, biting her lip. She was curious to know more personal details about Enoch. Maybe he had some social media platform? She wasn't sure but she decided she was going to snoop around. She pulled her MacBook out and smiled, typing in the name ' Enoch O'Connor' into the search bar on Instagram, scrolling through the profiles until she found one that was clearly him. His profile wasn't private so she had a good snoop around until she got to the end of his feed, admiring his pictures. He was quite photogenic and she found it to be shocking at how good some of his pictures looked. Maybe he liked photography?

Olive repeated the same with Facebook, going through his photos and his feed until there wasn't any more posts. She found out more about his personality, he was a sarcastic shit by nature it seemed. He had plenty of banter with his mates and he seemed to be a genuinely good had forgotten all about Emma being in the next room over, screaming and dropping her laptop when Emma came in. " on my god, do I really look that bad without makeup?" Emma asked, slightly offended. "God no! No. I just forgot that you were here. You scared the shit out of me" olive laughed, Emma softened and began to laugh too. " so did you order?" She plopped down next to her, smiling " I did. And we're going to have a film marathon. Don't tell me otherwise. BUT you can pick the films " Olive hands the remote over to Emma, Smiling as she began to scroll through the Netflix options. " you know, you shouldn't mope nerd." Olive mused, smiling. " why? Jake knows I'm coming back tomorrow "

" fine. Im dropping it . I'm gonna stop talking about him. " olive shrugged as Emma finally chose what she wanted to watch.

The pair sat together, cuddled up on the sofa, laughing at the film. It was pretty late now, the sun had gone down and it was nearly time for them to sleep. " I'll go set the spare up" Olive got up, walking into the spare bedroom in the flat, doing a quick tidy before calling Emma back in. " right, its all set up. Let me know if you need anything." Emma gave Olive a quick hug, smiling as she headed off to the bed. Olive smiled back, turning the tv off, putting her mugs away and closing her bedroom door.


	7. Dangerous

Chapter 6: Dangerous

The weekend came to an end. Monday came, and Olive got up like usual, changing in her work attire, fixing her makeup and hair. It was going to be long but something deep inside of her hoped that Enoch would be there. Even deeper inside of her she prayed he was in a good mood. He was difficult to handle when he was having an episode.

7:45 came, Olive had unlocked her office door. Her first few patients dealt with depression and anxiety, some more severe. Olive got through her first stack of patients within the first four hours. Miss. Peregrine was away in New York for a special psychology conference meaning Olive had to deal with her patients. Olive took a deep breath, knowing how scary some of the patients can be. Hell, she thought she had seen enough when Enoch had his episodes. worked with very troubled patients, her patients were the most dangerous in the facility. Miss peregrine trusted Olive enough to give her Enoch, so she figured she had showed enough responsibility to help her.

Olive wasn't prepared for what would hit her once she entered that room. This patient was locked in a very safe place. His name was Damon. Damon was one of the most dangerous criminals the UK had seen. He was diagnosed as a psychopath. His illness had driven him so far that he ended up stalking, murdering, mutilating.. anything he could do to his victims to dismember him, he did it. He even went as far as consuming a few of them. Damon was obsessed with beautiful women. His victims were what he called his Dolls. He was charming enough to convince them to go out with him. He struck them in the head, then took them to his torture chamber of a home.

Olive was terrified, honestly. Olive knew that he was going to be in restraints and probably severely drugged up so he wouldn't be so much of a threat to her. Miss. Peregrine always had their meetings in a public place so if anything had happened, the guards could come and assist.

Olive stepped into the dark hallway, locking the door behind her as her heels clacked against the tile floor. Enoch had peaked out, smiling a bit." Are you here for me?" He asked hopefully, to which she shook her head. " Session isn't until 3:45. ITS only gone 1. I do have other patients, you know. I can't stay here with you the whole time." She smiled a bit, trying not to let her fondness show at how gentle he had acted today. " I promise I'll be back soon. Why don't you ask the guards to take you down to lunch, yeah? It'll do you good. Maybe even let you outside.." Enoch nodded, looking at her once more. " of course, I'll go, thank you for giving me a day pass. It means a lot" he grinned, his white teeth shining.

Damon's door stood at the end of the hallway, bars and locks covered it. There was a faint noise coming from the other side. It seemed that he was awake. Olive looked into the door, jumping back when the man pounded on the door, screaming every explicative under the sun. Olive sighed a bit, staring him down. " sir, please calm Dow or I'll have to get the guards to come and sedate you. Miss. peregrine has gone to America for a conference and today I'll be handling your session. Now please step back. " her voice quavered as she looked down to see the chains on his leg was far enough that he could possibly reach out to hurt her. Olive stared at him again, watching as he finally, albeit reluctantly backed away. " thank you." She sighed, grabbing the keys and unlocking the doors, a guard coming over to make sure that he was going to cooperate. Olive stepped in after the guard, nodding slightly. The guard nodded back, locking Damon onto the bed so he couldn't get up.

" so, today I want to talk about how you've been since your last session, there's previous notes in here from Alma." Olive looked up at the man, sighing to herself. His eyes were sunken in, his dark hair matted and dirty. " how have I been?" He snapped, making Olive grit her teeth. " yes, so unless you've had hearing damage, I clearly asked the question. The file states none of that. So.. spill " she nodded, watching as he tightened his fists, growling under his breath. " well, let's start with last Tuesday, eh? " he smirked a bit. " I dreamt about two women, a pretty little blonde and a redhead like you.. oh gosh.. they were marvelous. Their blood was so warm.." he cackled, opening his mouth wide to reveal his teeth. Olive sighed, slamming her book shut. " today's session is cancelled! I'm going to write a note to about your Behaviour. This is unacceptable." Olive got up, grabbing her chair and proceeding to storm out, talking quietly to the guard about his behaviour. He nodded, turning to head into the room to take care of Damon.

Olive quickly walked back to her office, her heart thundering hard in her chest. This man was way past the point of being saved. Olive couldn't help but wonder deep inside of her if maybe Enoch would be like that the longer he was locked up.


	8. Authors note NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLZ READ

Hey guys, I'm super sorry to tell you all that I will not Be updating for a while. I have 6 papers coming up, and several exams scattered along the way. I will be working on a few extra long chapters for you all while I'm gone. Again, I'm so so sorry but Uni comes first. Thank you guys for reading I promise I'll be back

xoxo~Z


	9. Question

Hi guys, so sorry this is not an update either but I wanted to know if you would be at all interested in a chapter about Enoch's backstory. Please let me know if you are. I'm super sorry that I've been busy with my papers and exams, bare with me for a bit longer while I finish up a few more things. I promise to have a few chapters done and ready to upload as soon as I finish my uni work.

Xoxo~ Z


	10. Enoch's Beginning

Enoch was born on the 16th of April 1992. That morning, it was a storm, the power had gone out and his mother, Charlotte had gone into labour. Charlotte felt severe pain around midnight, her water broke and she was in her bedroom. Charlotte was only 16, and her parents didn't care much about the fact she was pregnant. In fact, she wasn't even with them. She lived in alone in a small grubby flat. The father wasn't in the picture. It was a mistake, A one night stand.

Charlotte screamed in pain, panting heavily. She knew there was no way the baby or her would survive this, but deep down in her she wanted her son to live. She hated the fact that her family didn't care. She wanted them to take him, but knew they wouldn't want anything to do with him. Charlotte screamed continuously. The whole night went by, the baby was born but charlotte was gone.

The baby was named Enoch. Enoch was born with a head of full dark chocolate curls and deep brown eyes. He was a beautiful baby that his famous would never have the pleasure of seeing. Enoch was immediately put into a children's orphanage. Nothing more was known of Enoch's family, nor did he ever ask growing up. His family was a subject that he blacklisted early on in age. He didn't care for love. He absolutely hated everyone who acted like they cared about him. Enoch was brought to Fife, Scotland for his first few years.

By the time Enoch was 6, everyone knew he had anger issues. Enoch shoved a boy out of his toy car, then proceeded to roll it over his head; by 8 Enoch shoved two boys out of the treehouse because he didn't want anyone to come in. That resulted in one child dying and the other having a broken leg. Enoch moved from that home afterwords. This went on for years until Enoch moved back to his home city of Glasgow, Scotland.

Enoch went through the same routine of being kicked out of every school and orphanage he could. By 16, he ran away from the system and ended up in South Shields, Tyne and Wear, England. This town was a good spot for Enoch, where he began everything.

Enoch shoved his dark curls back, smirking to himself as he walked into a bar. He didn't give a shit about how he looked, he wanted one thing right now. Well, two things. He wanted to find a victim and he wanted food. It was 5 days since he last ate. Enoch was already in a shitty mood, ready to snap at anyone he could. After walking into the bar, he went into the bathroom, reaching into his pockets as he pulled out a switch blade. The shiny silver metal gleamed at him, as if taunting him to use his best friend. He shoved the blade back into his pockets and walked back out, wanting to survey his targets first. Enoch continued to pace around; ordering himself some scotch, chuckling again as he watched a woman with dark brunette hair that fell down over her shoulders and halfway down her chest. She had enticing amber eyes and looked as if she had a rough day.. well.. she WILL have a rough day in a few minutes. Enoch walked over, and began flirting, smirking

" ain't ever seen a beauty like you 'ere before" he smirked, his hand trailing down her thigh as she threw some sassy remark back at him. She was interested, which made Enoch excited he could finally get a victim in his grasp. " how bout we leave 'm?" He purred into her ear, his arm snaking around her waist as he headed out and to his car where he promptly began to bash her head against the car, then carving into her body, chuckling devilishly as her crimson blood spattered on the pavement. Enoch took his time, knowing the town was small and the bar wasn't full. He just had to take himself some trophies.." he began to slide his knife up against her smooth skin, chuckling to himself as he watched her body become a red bloody pulp.

This was the beginning of the end for Enoch. He knew what he was destined to do. God he loved the smell of her blood.

-AN:

HIHIHI! I know it's been FOREVER but I'm finally on my summer holiday and I'm FINALLY able to have more time to write. I know I said this one would be longer and there will be Olive's background chapter coming out if it isn't up by this week it WILL be up by Sunday. I've had some issues with some stuff I had to deal with therefore making my writing time much more shortened. Again I'm SO SORRY! I love you guys thanks for reading

Xoxox~Z


	11. Olive's Background

Olive's Background

Olive Abroholos Elephanta was born on January 10th to her parents, Oliver and Marie Elephanta. Olive was a very happy baby. Her bright eyes and flame coloured hair was always a reflection of her fiery personality. Olive grew up to learn to not take shit from anyone, and deep inside of her she knew that she needed to be strong.

Olive's mother was very different. Marie Elephanta was a special kind of woman. Olive always walked on her tiptoes around her, because she was a frail woman. After Olive was born, Marie developed postpartum depression. Her condition was so bad that Oliver caught Marie trying to suffocate Olive in bed because she was crying. Marie was a lost cause after her multiple attempts at suicide, and murdering her baby girl.

When Olive was Eight years old, Marie drove off of a bridge with Olive in the car. Both of them survived, but Oliver had enough. He had her admitted into the hospital. Marie promised she was better 8 months later and was brought home due to good behaviour and a clean record. Olive's fiery personality was too much for Marie to handle. Marie began to hallucinate horrid things. One time, Marie caught a curious nine year old, Olive boiling tea for her ill mother which in turn had caused Marie freaked out. she began to scream and babble incoherently about how her daughter was a witch and was using witchcraft to curse their family and set fire to her. For a little nine year old, this was so terrifying. Olive had ended up going to see a therapist because of the nightmares Marie induced on her. Oliver was so terrified of what would happened to his sweet Flower that he ended up calling for Marie to get picked up again. Incidents like this continued until Olive was thirteen. Olive looked scarily like her mother, and it scared Marie every time she would see her child, she would have another freakish episode, damaging Olive's gentle soul further and further. Oliver moved companies, disconnected himself from his wife and took his daughter far away.

Olive learned quickly not to bring her mother up. It only brought bad memories. Oliver adored his daughter but he knew how much she had to be hurting. Oliver Elephanta was a proud man. Too proud to admit to himself what his wife had tried to do to his little flower.

After Olive had graduated and gone off to college she thought about something she loved. Veterinary school? She couldn't bare to see poor animals injured. Medical school? Now that question spiked her interest, but after going through a year and a half of it, she decided she wanted to focus on something more dear to her heart. Something she dealt with for her adolescence. Deep inside of her, Olive knew that because of her mothers illness she wanted to become a psychologist. She wanted to help the ill, not in a way a doctor would prescribe medicine to someone, but the way that people who suffered what she had. She wanted to help them cope.

Years passed and Olive was graduating in the top of her class at Cambridge University. Olive held a PHD in Psychology. Olive was overworking herself for this. She was so passionate about helping people after what she saw her mother go through. On the inside she knew what she had to do. She had to make her family proud of her some way.

Olive was incredibly smart, which made her one of the best therapists. She loved to get involved in anyone's business if she could. Helping people became something she loved so much she spent more than half of her nights in her flat working on a case. Her clients would come to her for everything. She kept notes about her clients, and their personal life's because she was one who cared. She didn't want anyone to have to ever go through what she did with her own mother.

Olive was too damn stubborn to see herself get hurt again.


	12. The Deal

Enoch woke up to a loud banging on his door. His eyes opened and he groaned loudly, seeing fiery hair and blazing blue eyes staring back at him.

" great, thanks for waking me up, Darlin'" he drawled and sat up, smirking when he realised Olive was not in the mood. This is when he decided to push her buttons some more.

" are ya coming in or are ya just gonna stare?" He cocked his eyebrow and ran his fingers through his messy curls.

" Good morning to you too, Enoch" Olive smiled politely, her freckles cheeks blushing as she watched Enoch's shirt ride up slightly. " would you like to tell me anything today? I'd love to hear another story from you." Her voice became light and airy, noticing his torso was covered in angry pink scars.

" what? You just want an excuse to see me naked?" He chortled, waggling his eyebrows playfully. " nah, darling. These are mostly from fights, well.. I dunno.. some of them are a bit more fun to tell.. but I think I'd like something in return. A story for a story.. what do ya say, princess?" He sneered. Olive about laughed in his face, staring at him as she deadpanned

" im not an idiot, you want out don't you? What do you think you would gain from escaping eh? The police would just grab you up and send you to high security prison. " she mused and began to doodle on her notepad. Olive was the kind to make notes about any injuries her patients had.

" no.. I only want to get out so I could take yous out on a date" Enoch replied truthfully, scanning the slender Ginger's legs. She shook her head again " if you're well behaved by the end of the month.. MAYBE.. ill arrange for you to come out and have some social interaction, what do you say about that? "

He stared into her eyes, smiling slightly. " I see, a bribe.." he mused again, chuckling deeply. " I'll bite. I promise that I won't hurt ye, alright? You're too delicate for me to do that. Normally I'd love to break ya.. but.. something about ya makes me want to keep you around for a while longer." He watched her eyes darken. One of his favourite things about Olive was how easily he could get under her skin.

" alright, if that's how you want to play. Then we will. Behave or you won't see the sun until you're 70.. if you make it that long.. you see in places like these.. we have some people who love to visit and get a taste of revenge" she smiled back at him. Of course she wouldn't let anyone get into the ward. It was a very high security place and no way in hell would she risk her own job.

Enoch's plump lips curled into a snarl as he glared at her

" fine. I'll play by your rules. "

She nodded once more. Staring him directly in the eyes. " I'm going to let you out of here today, and we are going to my office, understand? You have to behave. Any hair out of line and I will have our security guards escort you into solitary confinement for the rest of the night.

Enoch made a sizzling sound, and meowed playfully

" oh hot damn, you are a fiery one! I thought they was just making shit up when they said to not get on your bad side.. I see that you are not to be fucked with, darlin" he drawled again.

Olive stood up, her heels clacked against the floor

" get dressed" she turned and walked out of the room, letting Enoch get dressed.

Enoch threw on a grey t shirt and some trousers, heading down to Olive's office. He knocked, waiting for a moment, looking around at the long hallway in front of him. Olive opened the door, backing up and nodding " come in. Sit " she closed the door behind her, gesturing to a seat.

Enoch sat down, glancing at the ginger who was making herself a cup of tea on the table to her left.

"would you like any?" Olive's voice broke Enoch out of his trance. He was not so subtly staring at her legs and her ass. She looked damn good in a pencil skirt and blouse. He couldn't stop the dirty thoughts from flowing through his head, staring at her long slender legs.

" Enoch?" She said again, her voice clipped and annoyed after realising he had been checking her out. He cleared his throat and sat back in his seat, nodding." yes. I'd love a cuppa. Just milk. No sugar"

Olive brought his cup over to him, handing it over and flinching when he brushed his slender fingers against here. She felt like she'd been burned. ' Fucking.. Enoch..' she thought, sitting at her desk, glancing at the clock on her wall before clearing her throat

" you promised me stories"

" yes, and you promised me ones in return"

He countered, staring into her eyes.

I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters I've posted. I know it was long overdue but I was busy with work and travels to America. I am back and will continue to update as soon as I can. I know I left this chapter off as a cliffhanger, but it's for a reason.. (;

I love you guys! Thank you for so many reads and likes! I can't believe you're enjoying this as much as you are! I never would've thought anyone would like this! But again, thanks for the support

Xoxo~Zo


	13. I Can Keep a Secret

I Can Keep a Secret

Olive's eyes glanced intensely at Enoch as he stood up. " which ones do you want to know about first?" He said cockily, lifting his shirt up. He watched Olive look away, her pale cheeks flushed as she sighed a bit. " fine. Tell me about your chest. What happened there." She said intently, realising that Enoch had no intensions of pulling his shirt back down.

" well. They're all separate stories, Love" he drawled as his slender fingers began to trace the pattern from his chest down to his mid abdomen.

"I got this one when I was about 13. At my foster home. I was a bad kid." He smirked, staring at Olive who stared back at him curiously.

"I know shocker" he rolled his eyes again. " I was sneaking out and me foster dad told me if I was caught sneaking out again I would get a beating.. well I guess I did a horrible job of pushing the screen out of me window because he found me in the park nearby with a shit load of alcohol from his stash. He was pissed off his ass as well as I was so we started fighting... but I didn't realise that he had a knife with him so when he started hitting me, I had no way of defending myself and he stabbed me. It was the worst pain I had ever been in my whole entire life.. but uh.. yeah." He shrugged again, seeming guarded.

Olive's eyes darkened in pain." I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, Enoch.. you can open up to me And tell me everything that you want. I promise I'll keep it a secret. " she smiles at him. " I have scars of my own, you know" she points to her left wrist which was covered in burns. " my mum thought I was literally a witch and tried to burn me." She says bitterly " i was able to get everything else fixed but uh.. my wrist has those stupid burn marks on it." Enoch glanced into her eyes as she talked " dont worry, love I'll keep that a secret if you want" he winked.

The pair talked for hours in Olive's office about their battle scars. Olive realised that she had a soft spot for him, she even felt bad for him. Enoch had grown up not knowing love. He went out searching for it everyday but only ended up getting angry and hurting people.

Enoch shook his head after a while, realising he shouldn't be liking the interaction as much as he did. I mean, damn.. he was a killer.. right? He sounded so damn stupid when he realised she would never be anything more than his fuckin therapist. He laughed bitterly, standing up

"I should get back to my cell, yeah darling?" He indicated to her that he didn't want to talk to her anymore. Olive visibly flinched at how rough his voice came out. " no, you're allowed to be out as long as you're accompanied by me.." she trailed off, but he wouldn't listen any longer. He turned, grunting angrily as he punched the wall, screaming,

" DONT ACT LIKE YOURE NOT SCARED OF ME!" He spat out, glaring at her. Olive's eyes softened as she backed up, placing her hand on the emergency button, ready to push it.

" please don't make me have you tranquillised . I really don't want to restrain you. You were making good progress.. please.." Olive began to walk over to him, her dainty fingers sliding against his arm, trying to calm him down. " don't." He snarled again, shoving her off. He pushed her so far backwards that she had to brace herself against one of the leather chairs in front of her desk. Her cheeks flushed, trying not to panic at his outbursts. " go ahead, darling. There's no reason for you to keep me here anymore is there? " he leered over at her. She shook her head, slamming her hand on the button. " you gave me no choice." She stammered out as two guards came into the room, one tranquillising Enoch and the other checking over Olive to make sure she was okay.

Four hours. That's how long it had been since Enoch had his outburst. Emma had met Olive at her office after hearing what had happened.

" oh my god, Olive." Emma grabbed onto her best friends arm, noticing she had slight bruises covering her forearms. " what the hell happened?"

" Enoch." Olive shrugged, sighing. " I thought I could help him but I honestly think he's becoming more dangerous to be around. He punched the wall. And he.. uh" she stammered softly" Enoch.. he was terrifying." Olive mumbled, trying to focus on her work even though her office was a mess. Emma shook her head." maybe he's one of the ones that can't be saved." She mumbled, knowing the redhead hated to head that about any of her patients. " I don't think so. I think he needs someone to break through his shell"

" holy shit,Olive don't tell me you're going to continue doing sessions like these with him! He's a murderer! He won't change! I don't care how many people you've helped he is not one of them!" The blonde with her best friend as she continuously shook her head. " I don't believe that. " she refused her friend continuously, looking at her office mess. The papers were strewn around the room and the teacup she was so fond of was shattered. She sighed and shooed Emma out." I need to clean up and think of something else" she said stubbornly

Back in his cell, Enoch kicked at the wall in anger, groaning. He knew he had blown his chance at free hour. He enjoyed the times he could go outside, no matter how rare they were. Olive was trying her hardest to help him, yet he felt like he didn't need to be fixed. The murderer inside of him just wanted to slaughter everyone inside and watch their blood cover the floors and walls. He imagined it nearly every night. He wanted to be free. He felt the need to kill beneath his fingers. He needed to quench it somehow, right?


	14. Edinburgh and Promises

Olive was called into office to discuss all of her patients progresses.

Olive straightened her skirt and fixed her hair before stepping into the office, Miss. Peregrine smiled at the redhead woman, motioning to the chair in front of the large wooden desk, similar to Olive's own. " did you want to discuss something with me?" Olive asked politely to which Miss Peregrine just nodded her head, her eyes sparkling amusingly. " I'm quite Impressed with the progress you've had with all your patients, especially Enoch.." she hummed softly, nodding at the manilla file folders in front of her. " thank you" she smiled shyly, looking at her hands. " I've called you in here because I wanted to invite you to a convention in Edinburgh next month. " Olive straightened a bit, smiling " oh? Thank you so much, Miss. Peregrine!" She grinned back at the dark haired woman, who returned a smile. " I want you to bring Enoch with you... I think this could be some Improvement therapy. He's Scottish, so I think if he's back in his home country he might feel a little better, its up to you to decide if he should come in the end, but I think it would greatly improve him" she mused, while Olive narrowed her eyes a bit. It was quite uncommon for someone who committed the crimes that he did to be allowed that much freedom. "

Thank you, I'll discuss it with him to see how he feels about going home even if it is for a few days.. I won't disappoint you and I promise I'll make sure that he behaves himself ."

Enoch was sitting at his table at lunch, staring into his cup of tea, sighing a bit. It was weeks since the incident, and he felt super bad, but he also knew if he made her feel bad for him he might be able to manipulate her into an early release. Of course, he felt that it was already in progress. He knew she felt pity for him. He could read her like an open book. She was too damn easy.

Speaking of Olive, the slender ginger practically skipped into the cafeteria, smiling as she walked over to his table where a few of his friends; Millard, Horace and Victor were discussing something stupid they overheard and then proceeded to argue about who it was about, they heard summat bout that blonde doctor, Emma maybe? Of course, Enoch never believed a word any of those absolute nutters said. Olive plopped down beside Enoch. " Hey! how would you like a chance to go back home?" She mused, opening a packet of crisps and popping one in her mouth. Enoch snickered, glaring at her " that isn't funny, Darling don't toy around with me! ya and I both know I ain't ever gettin' out" he grumbled. Olive just grinned in response. " well, Miss. Peregrine thought it might be a good idea to take you to one of our conferences.. and it happens to be in Edinburgh next month. We both think it would be a good opportunity to see home, and it might help you progress and I was going to use you as a case study anyways.. so being there would help me out more.." she smiled at the dark haired man who in response reached into her bag, pulling a few crisps out. Enoch popped them in his mouth and responded with his mouth full," yeah why not.. I think it would be fun to show you the best places to find victims" he snickered, teasingly poking her arm. Olive narrowed her eyes, beginning to stand up. " alright well I can see this is a horrible idea, I hope you like your cell.." Enoch grabbed her hand, his voice coming out a little desperately. " wait, I'm joking. Please.. I do want to go home." He begged, to which she softened a bit, nodding. " promise me you'll behave to the best of your abilities, you'll listen to me, and you'll act like your an outstanding member of society, yeah?" She asked him. He nodded

" well.. you got a deal, princess."


	15. The Trip Part 1

The day for the Edinburgh trip came quickly. Olive stood in her bedroom, humming as she checked off her list

" hairbrush...toothbrush... pyjamas.. " she mused, nodding in satisfaction when everything she wanted to pack was perfectly packed or folded. She checked her phone to see the time; smiling. She would have to go in and pick up Enoch at around 9:30.

Olive put her bags in the boot of her car, getting in and smiling to herself. She wasn't gonna lie, she was super excited to be able to spend time with Enoch. She wanted to know him personally, help him rehabilitate himself and maybe one day return back to society.

Olive got in and headed to the hospital, humming along to the radio. She pulled into her usual spot, getting out and swiping her card at the entrance. After heading to the lift and pushing the 10th floor she waited for 40 seconds. Once the doors opened again she walked out and headed to her office to sort out some paperwork before she had to get Enoch's affairs in order.

Enoch sat in his cell. He had waken up early to take a shower, putting on a plaid shirt and a t shirt and some jeans. He didn't want to look super ratty and homeless, even though he didn't have any other outfit but that one and his usual ward uniform. He hoped he smelt okay, and his messy unruly hair cooperated today. Of course, it did the exact opposite because fate really wanted to piss on him today.

Enoch looked at the door, anxiously awaiting for the pretty ginger to appear. Around 8:45, Olive walked into the ward, unlocking his cell door. " come on" she nodded " were all clear to head out. sent the paperwork in and approved it. " she rambled on, explaining to Enoch how he was able to go. Enoch wasn't paying attention. He just looked at Olive. He had never seen her dress so casual before. Olive was very professional, therefore she always wore a dress, or a skirt and blouse but today she was wearing a pair of ' mum' jeans and a grey jumper.

Enoch nodded blankly, getting up " I uh.. I don't have any clothes or nothin' to shave with" he hummed as he rubbed his slender fingers over his slightly scruffy jawline. Olive nodded again. " I'm allowed to take you shopping. Miss. Peregrine wants to start to allow you a few days back into society so I'm going to take you shopping when we get there." She smiled brightly at him. " okay" he agreed.

Olive walked out to the front desk to retrieve the paperwork that was left previously by Miss Peregrine on Millards desk.

" ah so this is the famous Enoch, I presume?" Millard smirked, waggling his eyebrows playfully to which Olive rolled her eyes. " gimme the damn files,Nullings."

He handed the stack of files over to her and she placed them in her bag.

" thank you. I'll see you soon enough." She playfully saluted to Millard. He smiled back and saluted back. They were pretty close friends.

Olive and Enoch walked down the hallway towards the lift. Enoch decided for once he shouldn't be an asshole and pushed the down arrow button for her.

The pair rode the lift in silence.

Once they had finally walked out of the building, Olive pointed to her car. " come on then, it's a long drive." She smiled " you haven't breakfast yet either, have you? " she turned to look at him. The freckles on her face prominent in the morning sunlight.

" no. 'M starvin'" he drawled softly. Patting his stomach. " we can stop somewhere or just go through the drive thru of McDonald's if you want?" " whichever you want is fine with me, Olive. Don't do pick summat just because ya feel sorry for me, yeah?" She laughed at this, nodding as she pulled out of the car park. She turned on a playlist on her phone, singing softly along to the song. Touch by Little Mix. " just a touch of your love is enough to knock me off of my feet all week." She smiled a bit, putting on her sunglasses. Early morning sunlight was still a bitch, okay?

Enoch was surprised at how well she could sing. Damn it. It made her seem even more captivating... he was really starting to hate the way his heart beat around her. He seemed to be.. almost comfortable around her now. Maybe she could truly help him.


End file.
